Tell me that you love me
by Pink Wonders
Summary: Chelsea hasn't heard Vaughn tell her that he loves her. Now she thinks that he's cheating on her with Sabrina. Rated T for mild language.


Tell me that you love me

"I don't think he loves me…"

"Yes he does. He just dosen't know how to say it."

I was in my bestfriend Julia's room. I have been going out with Vaughn for a year and 7 months and he still hasn't told me he loves me.

"How do you know?"I felt tears coming. "What if he's seeing someone better than me?" I cried more.

"No don't say that Chelsea. You're the best person I know, an idiot will leave such an awesome person like you."She hugged me.

"Thanks Julia that means a lot. You're the bestfriend a girl can have. I smiled at her.

"Aww thanks!" She hit me with a pillow.

"Haha pillow fight!"I screamed happily. We hit each other with pillows for five minutes and then said my goodbyes to her. I left to do my farm chores. I fed my animals and watered my plants. My plants were in wonderful shape since it was Summer they were getting plenty of sunshine. Then I remebered,

"Omg today is Vaughn's and I anniversay since we first went met! I better go get him something special." I finished my watering and ran off to Chen's store.

"Well hello there Chelsea. What can I do for you today?" He smiled kindly.

"Umm I would like to buy this." I pointed at a black silk bandana that was perfect for Vaughn. I have been saving money just to buy it for this special occasion. I was glad it was still in stock.

"Oh nice pick. Is it for Vaughn?"He chuckled as he said it.

I blushed,"Yes. Today is a very special day for us and this was a perfect gift."

"Oh how nice. I'm sure he'll love it."

I payed him and thanked him. The new bandana was perfect. Next I ran to the East side of Town where Pierre lived. I wanted to ask him for some recipes to make tonight. I ran as quickly as I could so I could make it on time before sundown. Then I saw Vaughn, he was talking to Sabrina in the window of her mansion. I went up quitely trying to hear what they were saying. I couldn't help being a stalker. I just had to know what they were talking, I am his girlfriend.

"So, tonight?"

"Yeah." Vaughn said as he smiled.

"Ooh I can't wait!"Sabrina said happily.

I couldn't believe it! It sounded like Vaughn was cheating on me. So I was right, he dosen't love me after all! I cried all the way home. I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling while tears came down my cheek. All I can think about was that Sabrina was his true love…and not me. That only made it worse and I cried even more. Then I head a knock on my door. It was either Taro or Vaughn. I was so hoping it was Taro, I didn't feel like seeing Vaughn. I wiped the tears from my eyes and opened the door. It was Vaughn. He was holding red roses in his hands and smiling at me.

"Go away! I never want to see you again!" I slammed the door and sat on the table in the kitchen. It really hurt me to do that but I had no choice.

Then I noticed that Vaughn managed to open the door some how and then slammed it.

"What the hell was that for!" He seemed really annoyed and placed the roses on the table. He then moved the chair I was sitting on making it turn to him. He bent down, looking at me. "Chelsea answer me!"

Tears came out of my eyes and he began to cool down."I hate you…" I said softly.

He was in shock,"You hate me? Why?"

"Because…you're cheating on me! That's why!"

"What!? With who?"

"Sabrina that's who! You're having sex with her!"

"What the hell! Never! Where did you get that damn idea!?"

"I heard you two talking in her mansion she said that…well…"I started to cry even more.

"Chelsea…"He took a deep breath. Then he hugged me tight. "If you thought that I was having sex with her then your wrong." I looked down . Then before I knew it he placed his fingers under my chin making me look into his eyes."Chelsea I would never cheat on you because I love you with all my heart. I may not say it but I do, I really do."

My eyes were watering from happiness,"Really?"

"Yes, really."He pulled out a box and opened it. My eyes grew wide. He smiled." I was going to show you tonight but right now seems like a good time. Chelsea, will you marry me?"

"Oh Vaughn! Yes!" I kissed him softly and looked into his eyes. "I love you so much Vaughn. I'm sorry."

He smiled,"It's ok." He put the ring on my finger. "Now I can have you by my side now and forever."


End file.
